Dream Team
by BaconaterDaPig
Summary: You know how Bonnie and Chicha just drain all your power? It sucks. For me at least. I could've left, but something was holding me back. Chicha/Bonnie I don't know what to do with Mike... T just in case. Complete, but maybe a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday...

Mike POV

I needed a job, but this was crazy**.** I was going to die here. The phone guy makes it worse by explaining what happens when you're caught. Anyway, I see Bonnie lingering around my door, so I close it in her face. I wondered how Freddy would kill me, but there was no time for that kind of thinking. It was 5 am; my shift would end soon. My alarm beeps and a walk out like a boss. I go home and try to relax.

Bonnie POV

_I didn't get him in time! Ug! I need to try harder. I wonder how the other characters are doing. _

"Relax Bonnie. Nobody gets him the first night." Chicha says, trying to comfort me.

I hope she's right.

**Hey guys! I just want to know whether you enjoy this or not. I have a few ideas that are great, but suggestions are nice. I noticed there weren't much Chicha/Bonnie stories, so guess why this is here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to tell you guys the genders (stoopid I know)**

**Bonnie: Boy Chicha: Girl Freddy: Boy Foxy: You guys can choose this one**

Bonnie POV

I guess she's right. I should calm down! I guess calming down must be down Chicha's road. I should ask her.

Mike POV

I can't believe it! I didn't quit! Why won't I quit this job? Bonnie was already having a grudge with me, too! Too late now, it's almost my shift. Somebody's gotta keep these monsters inside!

Chicha POV (Finally)

Bonnie should chill and have some pizza! That's what I do! I should get some pizza with him sometime. Oh no it'd sound like a date! Do I want it to be a date? Forget about it, he'd never do it anyway. Freddy wouldn't like it either!

Jeez, these people are harsh...

The second night...

Mike POV

I walk into the office, and hear the phone guy's call. He mentions the idea of playing dead. Would that work? I hope so... it might save me one day. If I don't finally quit of course.

Chicha POV

My time to shine. I leave with Bonnie and we go our separate ways. I disable the cameras so Bonnie can sneak around. Bonnie turns up in his corner. I never knew why I was so good at disabling the doors, lights, and cameras. Must've been the smart one. I hope that Bonnie can do this so he doesn't freak out again.

Mike POV

Oh god Bonnie's at the door again! The door won't work! I pray silently as I try to play dead. If I survive 5 minutes it'll be 6 am. But Bonnie's not moving and the power is almost out. 5% 4% It ticks down even more. 2 more minutes. 3% 2% Dammit that fan would kill me one day. 1 more minute! The power is... out.

I hear shuffling and voices. "Come on Freddy, you always do it when the power runs out! I thought it was an empty costume! That's all. I was so close!" I hear low mumbling "No time to waste Bonnie, we'll both scare him." They know I'm a human. And they say they're just following rules! As time runs out I can hear a scream of frustration.

**Hey guys! I think this is going well, but I'll have to put some romance, but for now just enjoy the fact that Mike's not dead.**

**Yet.**

**Muahahahahha...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Just wanted to say that I'm having trouble with Foxy's gender. Suggestions maybe?**

Freddy POV

These people are idiots. We don't have unlimited time, so we need to stop bickering. We were close too!

I feel like I should step in...

The third night...

Mike POV

"Now here's when things get real! Freddy's gonna start trying, Foxy too! Check pirate cove and don't get caught!" The phone guy hanged up and I was not believing this. Things were already real! I check pirate cove and keep tabs on Freddy.

Chica (I think this is the real spelling)

Well Freddy's gone. It's his tradition maybe, only leaving night 3. He likes studying people. I look over to pirate cove and shiver.

Foxy was ready.

I start to move and disable cameras so Mike, if that's his name, couldn't check on foxy and Freddy. Such genius.

Mike

Cameras disabled. I'm dead. It's 4 am with 15% power. The cameras start working and 3 words. Oh. My. God. The curtains are open. I can hear footsteps. I slam the door and then I hear bang, bang, bang. It takes up almost half the power. Thanks a lot, fox. 5% power, I play dead and hope I don't die. 5 am and the power is out. 30 seconds. More footsteps. "Ow my foot." The fox says. "Can you guys stop stalling!" "There's 20 seconds left!" Freddy argues. Finally he's at the door.

Freddy

It does look like a costume. Whatever, I'll just play my song until I can see what it is. 10 seconds. Where is the guard? Under the table? No time to check, I go back on stage, destined to rot my brains out with those songs...

I had this planned to be posted yesterday, but it crashed :( It may seem like in some delusional way, the characters are helping Mike, they are not.

Who's ready for Freddy?


	4. Chapter 4

What a treat. 2 chapters in one day.

Foxy POV

My foot hurts! As if it's already painful being here! I stare at the floor and throw myself back into the Bite of 1987. I just want to rewind. Be made again! Yea, that'd be nice.

Mike POV

Night 4 is almost here. I almost reach for my phone to quit my job, but then it struck me. I knew why i didn't quit. I just have to remember!

Bonnie POV

Everything's better usually with Chica's pizza. She's usually cooking if not singing those dumb songs. That reminds me. The birthday kid, Lucy, started hiding. No pizza for now, since it's Chica's job to find kids that hide. Wouldn't want to be stuck here. Chica comes back and starts talking to me. "HeyBonniedoyouwannagobackstageforamoment?"It was quick, but I could hear it. I almost drop my pizza.

Chica POV

Lucy was returned to her parents. Everyone played again. The thought made me happy, even though this place is a little gloomy now. Everyone still thinks I could easily be the mother of these kids. They don't know what happens at this awful place at night, that's for sure. But when I came into the kitchen, I felt confident. It's like when you climb a mountain and your friends are amazed.

I couldn't get to a mountain but I could actually speak to Bonnie. It came out quickly, but I could hear a mechanical creaking as Bonnie nodded yes. It would've been awkward if he said no.

~A few minutes later (You'll thank me later i had no idea what to do)~

It was almost 12 am. Everyone was gone. Good.

Freddy POV

"Hey guys, nice to finally see you!" Freddy called. He knew a good idea of what happened, one, he observed, and two, Chica wasn't the only one who could use technology... "More mess to clean up?" He gave one of his good laughs, deep but not threatening. "Yes, never trying to make cinnamon crust pizzas again!" Chica laughs. It might've convinced me if I was ignorant of the situation. But I wasn't.

Mike POV

Night 4...

The phone asks for me to check backstage, but I had too much to worry about. I absentmindedly rub at the birthmark on my forehead. It felt comforting, like pillows. He was tired, because the manager decided on his performance an advance check. I paid all my bills, except the cable one. Isn't that what laptops are for?

I wonder if the manager only gave me the check because he thought I would quit.

I look at Pirate's cove and Foxy left. It was only 2 am. But I made the worst reaction ever. I accidentally hit the light button. Now Foxy sees my face, the one he kills.

Foxy POV

Something is familiar about this guard. I can see it on his face. Then, scared, he takes off his hat as an act of my mercy.

I am about to kill, when I see the scar. It looks like a birthmark, but then I realized. This is the '87 bite victim. I swore if I saw him I would apologize, and I did. I looked strange to him, but I said it.

-few hours of explaining and bonding-

Mike POV

This isn't a birthmark but I still rubbed it. No use stopping. My alarm rings and I go. Strangely, I only got a few scares from Bonnie, before 2 am. Wonder where they went...

**Yay! Big chapter with actual plot development! If you don't know what Chica said look below:**

**Hey Bonnie do you want to go backstage for a moment.**

**The characters get a break at 12, when all the kids eat or play. If it's not logical, deal with it, because it might explain why they have time to talk.**

**I MIGHT put the scene where they talk. Depends if I get any good ideas.**

**Freddy is ready for this story to turn to him, so yea...**

**CommanderXor: Thanks for the constructive review, I'm practicing when i can. And don't worry I think things got explained here. If there's any parts that are "iffy" just tell me. I'll try to fix it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, and since this is the 5th night, I should tell you guys that are you checking Pirate Cove?**

***Foxy comes and kills you***

**I'll take that as a no... Seriously pay attention to Foxy to get the next few chapters**

Mike POV

I was the bite victim... The reason I'm working here.

It will be the 5th night, but I'll spend my day figuring out how to live. Because a beaten up fox will NOT save me.

I am not ready for Freddy. I was never.

Freddy POV

"This is the night!" He proudly called at their break. Nobody lives through this night. We made it clear after the last few guards...

Foxy POV

I hated that speech. Freddy knew he was human. The reason Mike lived is because he pretended to play dead. Smart. They're all just lying. This could change. I know it can.

Especially for me. Nobody would want to rot here without doing something.

Bonnie POV

Yes, we're gonna get you! After all these nights! I felt so happy I could tell Foxy he could come out and he would believe me.

Chica POV

Oddly, I didn't care about killing him. We really could. But seeing Bonnie so happy about it, made me want to. I could kill him and hang him up as a trophy. But we had to stuff him in a suit.

Mike POV

I was gonna die here. I know it, they know it. I check on Foxy. Good, inside the curtain. I know he said sorry, but I still distrust him. Bonnie and Chica are out the door. They were draining my power. I knew not to look at the cameras when this happened, but the lights. Good, Chica left. Off to disable cameras. Meanwhile I have 20% and it was 4 am

Bonnie POV

I see him inside the door. Panicking, yes, but thinking/not passing out from fear. This will be close. I just know it.

Freddy POV

I check the guard's power. 10% and an hour left.

He is dead. I'll make sure of it.

Mike POV

5% left. I am dead. Struggling to find the phone, I press record.

"Hello I am Mike. Whatever the manager says about this job is NOT true. You might die here, and you'll just be filed as missing. Freddy's gonna kill me, so check backstage, please! Don't die, you'll just be a victim of the costume rule!"

The power runs out and so does my last message. Freddy comes and he intends for this song to be quick. I hear multiple footsteps. The whole gang is here! Just when the song ends, I hear a panicked set of feet. Foxy, breathless, starts talking. "Guys, this won't prove anything! If we want to be free again we have to stop! This is the bite victim too!" Freddy almost slaps my hat off. It drops to the ground. He scans my face. "Alright, so it's true. If your little guard here convinces the owner we're not murderers, he won't die and you won't be scrap for almost messing up our scare."

Of course I would agree, but there were some conditions. "I'll do it if you won't murder me when I work. If you don't agree, it is almost 6 am, so I can walk to the owner and you're all scrap metal!"

Freddy POV

I liked this deal but Bonnie didn't. It's the murderous look he gives. I nod, and the guard looks relieved that I did so I couldn't murder him. I would miss it, but I want to walk around during the day without those glances from parents.

"Alright."

**Another eventful chapter. Mike didn't die. Foxy is being the good guy. You better have been checking his scenes, because that gives a huge hint.**

**I'm excited for the sequel of five nights at Freddy's.**

**Shhhhh I know foxy is a guy now, I looked it up.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mike POV

I knew where the manager was. I walked right in, to see the manager. "Hey," I said. The manager groaned and said, "You're quitting aren't you?" He expected me to say yes. "No, nothing really goes on here. The animatronics act like they're sleeping almost." Total lies. The manager was shocked, he was. "Are you sure Mike? Because from what I heard, they're murderers." "Yes, I'm sure. I even talked to them! Maybe they changed." Now the manager is in disbelief. I hit him with the last line I planned if this happened, "I'd be dead if they were murderers!"

"I guess I'll check on their programming. If it's fine, we could have Freddy's Pizza back!" I walked out, and checked my watch. _11:50. _I should be in the office, preparing. But instead I take a flashlight and approach Freddy. "Hey Freddy, I talked to the manager." He woke up and stared at me. "Yea, he was happy, too. They're gonna check on your guys programming and I guess fix you up." Now he was really happy. He told the news to everyone and they would be exploding with happiness if they were human. "Should you guys tell the news to Foxy, or will this not affect him?"

They all stared at the floor, willing one of us to go tell. "Fine I'll do it." I approached the curtain and pulled it away. Foxy was just sitting. "Foxy, they're gonna fix you guys up!" He could shriek with joy, but he had serious doubts. I hope one of them not giving me a heart attack. Instead he took the sign and smashed it.

Chica POV

Yay! We could walk and talk with the people all day again! But they would check our programming. I hope they wouldn't find nothing bad. In the meantime, "LET'S HAVE SOME PIZZA!" Everyone stared at me for a second, then we walked to the kitchen.

I started running, baking, tossing, anything to get that pizza done! Mike was like, "Is this really how she makes pizza?" They all nod slowly. I don't care though because it's almost done! I took it out of the oven and handed a slice to everyone.

I was having fun until Freddy said, "Chica, how do we eat this? We're animatronics." That crushed my day.

We started talking and Mike took some more pieces because he really enjoyed it. All until a menacingly sounding watch makes a beep sound. "That's my shift. See you guys tomorrow." Mike said, and walked away. Foxy started cleaning up the sign pieces on the floor.

End of chapter 6~

That was fun. I really don't know what to say except I'm happy about this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 (Might be last)

Mike POV

It was nice really, the pizza. I feel like they are good friends. But today the manager checked their programming. I hope they didn't find anything, like the chip that allows them to murder people. But I'm sure they'll be fine.

I hope.

Chica POV

"Alright guys! Manager's checking our programming. I'll just look in each of your suits and check. Ok?" Everyone nods. I start with Bonnie, checking the wires and chips that make him the bunny he is. Nothing bad. I move on to Freddy. Nothing. Once I move over to Foxy I check him. Not much to look at. Just a few broken parts. "Alright, inspection's done! Can someone check me?" Freddy offers to, because he's the only one besides me who knows the first thing about technology. Fantastic, nothing.

Let's just hope we didn't miss anything.

Manager POV AN: I had no idea what to call him. Just call him Bob.

I looked out of my window that led to the stage. Everyone who even comes here has a great time. Most say for the pizza.

It's almost time for the programming check.

The animatronics look stable, if you don't count Foxy. Every wire and chip in place. Foxy just needs a repair. Seems perfect. Mike's not dead, so why not?

Foxy POV

I hoped that I would get my repairs. I would gladly love to be out of Pirate Cove.

Hoping always counts.

-Closing Time-

I hear the manager give instructions to Mike. Something about not messing with the animatronics programming otherwise we couldn't be repaired. Bits about news for the restaurant, something about animatronics.

Mike POV

The manager gives boring instructions I heard the first night. No tampering, no leaving my post, no nothing.**  
><strong>

I sit in my office. It's boring today, because I wanted to talk with them, but I didn't want to even accidentally tamper with them. 3 AM. I kinda wished they would do something. I count down the hours. But then as I'm looking at the camera, the poster in the west hall corner changes. I hear a girl laughing. A dead eyed golden version of Freddy is right there. I panic a little and put the camera up so he went away. 5 AM. I couldn't say nothing was there. After a few nights of boredom, that was all the action I needed.

Golden Freddy POV

I went back to my post, as usual. Scaring's kinda my thing. But only sometimes I get a kill. "Guuuuuuys. Why aren't we doing anything?" I tried to say. They all looked at me like I was an idiot. Finally Chica says, "You're a little late. We're not scaring him anymore."

I grumbled. If this was about them getting fixed, they weren't give two parts as to what I was going to do. I couldn't even sing their stupid songs. Nobody knows about me. Except Mike and the animatronics. I was just going to sit and decay in Pirate Cove or the kitchen, as always. I usually hung out with Chica or talk with Foxy. He ain't so bad. I just hate sprinting.

Mike POV

I went just as a mechanic came. Looked excited to fix them. Must've liked the place when he was a kid. It was a Sunday, everything was closed. The only people here are the janitor, thank god because this place looked wrecked, me, and the mechanic. Lovely. Being alone in this place still gives me the creeps.

Freddy Fazbear POV

It was a free day, so we could do, well, stuff. As I thought of this, I realize all we do is eat Chica's pizza or ignore Goldy. It's fun. But all we do today is stand on stage and wait. In other situations, we would scare the crap out of the workers. But not today.

Chica's POV

Yep, everything's cool with us. They check Foxy and almost run out of here. I messed with the lights when they weren't looking, so I could take blame for it. I usually did. I don't know what to do now, when everyone's gone than wait until 12 AM.

Mike POV

The manager reports to me the animatronics are fine, and if they try to kill me tonight, on their hardest level, we were cool. I almost said no and ran. But for them, I guess yes.

Freddy Fazbear POV

20 for me, 20 for everyone! I guess Mike is either faithful, ordered to, or a lunatic. Any other case, I would think 3. While we were under a pact not to kill Mike, it was tempting. But if he's dead, we're dead. And that can't happen. Maybe just a scare...

Mike POV

I'm fine. The animatronics wouldn't me. Just in case, I check the stage.

Freddy's gone.

**Cliffhangers for you, cliffhangers for everyone. I know, I know. 20/20/20/20 will be hard for Mike. **

**Also, I think I might have to end the story after a few chapters. Think about it. Unless there's a huge plot twist, it won't happen. I'm running out of ideas, so it'll end. There will be other stories.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Still could be last)

**AN: This will probably be the last chapter. It may not, but who knows? Anyway, on with the story! If it IS the last chapter, who knows, I'll put another story.**

Freddy POV

It's fun scaring Mike. I can admit that. We would have nothing to do if we didn't kill Mike. I debated what I wanted, but then, I see Chica and do they want? Chica, who used to eat pizza and draw with the kids, wanted me to not kill Mike. Honestly, I don't know with Bonnie, one hand he's murderous, but the next, I see him playing guitar solos for everyone. Then there's Foxy. It's obvious what he wants. To go on these amazing adventures. I knew so much about them, but I don't know what I want.

I see Mike in his office. With the door closed, he stares at me. He looks like he distrusts me. I meant no harm, but did I? He opens the door for me, perhaps for a chat, and I grab my chance. I zoom in, go for the kill, but then Mike grabs my bow tie and starts going, "Stay back. I mean it." It sounded demonic, almost. I didn't know what happened there, but I didn't want to find out. I went back to the stage, hiding my obvious fear. The others stared at me like I was crazy.

**6 AM**

Mike POV

I barely knew what happened today. Must be the missing frontal lobe. But oddly, I feel protected, and accomplished. 20/20/20/20 wasn't hard for me, because I was in a demonic pack with killer animatronics. That sounded much more awesome in my head, but I shouldn't say that to the manager. Today, he tells me since he's fixing the animatronics, he might as well rebuild the restaurant as well. Part of me is horrified and the other happy.

I still don't know why these animatronics murder and where they came from, but something tells me, or nags, to find out. I'm pretty sure the new restaurant will at least have an arcade. If they murder again and this happens, at least the kids still have something to do.

I look up the restaurant'a history. It tells of the Bite, knew that. But also of blood and mucus from the animatronic'a bodies. That comes from a human doesn't it? But then a report on 5 missing children confirms my suspicions. These animatronics were murdered. I counted 5 of them, and sure enough, I'm right. I don't know what the restaurant's planning, but they should take down the page. But why do they murder? Is it rage? Revenge? Or something darker? Either way, their story is told.

Bonnie POV

I wait outside the kitchen, as Chica makes her pizza. A delicious aroma covers up the nasty smell of the place. I still wondered how we ate. "CHICA! How do we eat the frikin' pizza?!" As usual, no answer. We barely knew anything. We don't know why we're alive, why we murder, and why we have emotions. Last time I checked, animatronics aren't that advanced. Maybe we're alive.**  
><strong>

Freddy POV

I'm terrified of Mike. Never thought that would happen. Oh, the things you learn. What's that demonic voice thing. It couldn't possible be... I don't want to talk about her. She betrayed us, and now she lives on. In the mind of Mike.

**AN: Lots of questions. Little answers. I'll explain the theories of *dramatic pause* her, Mike's spirit thing, and yes, why the animatronics eat. (You've been waiting for that, weren't you?)**

**Intermission Over.**

Chica POV

Freddy's been acting real terrified lately. I don't know what, but it sure spooked him! It's nice to see Freddy scared, he acts too brave anyway. Leader's gotta do what they do, I guess. I start humming as I roll out the pizzas. I convinced the chefs to let me cook the pizzas, as they do a bad job. After I started cooking, I disabled the camera. They tried repairing it, but then The Bite caused them to stop repairs. Since then, everyone wonders what I do in here. Is it not obvious?

Manager POV (You know, Bob here?)

I read the newspapers. Ads here, there, then I spot our article. On how we're rebuilding everything. In fact, to save money, we'll remove the doors! Mike doesn't need them! New rooms, but we will keep the animatronics. Any others might kill Mike.

Freddy POV

As we're on our break, I can still imagine what Mike did. It most certainly wasn't a voice changer. He practically carried me! It has to be her. I don't know why she's in there, but she's there. We know she is out there, but is she alive? Dead? A spirit? I don't know, but doesn't anyone?

**Since I came up with these questions, I'll answer some.**

**Who is she?**

**Some people might think this is a child who escaped. Golden Freddy. A hallucination due to frontal lobe. I say she's a spirit who protects Mike. She's a kid who probably escaped the murderer of them. **

**Why did Freddy leave on 20/20/20/20?**

**Well, he's kind of in a conflict. If he kills Mike, everything is normal. If he doesn't, what else would he do?**

**How do the animatronics FRIKIN' eat? **

**It's the five children theory, only I say they still have their spirits that say what to do. It's why they have emotions, because it acts as their brain.**


End file.
